Exploding into Another World
by Ratnote
Summary: PVT Daniel Bolding's unit was called upon to help kick the Russians out of Seattle. A vehicle exploded and sent him flying through a portal to another world. How will PVT Bolding fit into this new world? Will he be able to live with himself after what happened at that fateful battle?


**_Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Hearts_**

* * *

"=Talking

'=Thinking

 **Fort Lewis, Washington, USA, July 23** **rd** **, 2018. (PVT Bolding POV)**

* * *

"All soldiers report to your units, this is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill." A voice sounded over the intercom.

I quickly dropped my book and stood up, putting on my combat gear and grabbing my M4A1 Carbine. I saw my friend, Josh May, Running up to me. We ran over to our platoon and waited for the other soldiers to show up.

"Hey man, what do you think is going on?" Josh asked me.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." I replied. After a few minutes of tense waiting the entire platoon was assembled.

"Ok men, listen up, apparently the reds have decided to pay us a visit." The Lieutenant yelled. With that statement worried murmuring ensued.

"What do you mean 'the reds have decided to pay us a visit', sir?"

"I mean the Russians have invaded Seattle!" When he said that everyone entered a stunned silence. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get in your Strykers!"

With that we were pulled out of our trance and ran towards our vehicles. I mounted the ramp to enter the Stryker and sat down on one of the seats, Josh climbed in and sat across from me.

"It's been one hell of a day hasn't it?" Josh asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Not now Josh, we need to get moving." I replied seriously. Once our squad was mounted in the vehicle, we felt the vehicle moving.

"Ok boys, let's go show the Ruskies why not to mess with the 23rd!"

We all raised our hands in the air and let out a cheer. Suddenly, we heard a huge explosion just in front of us accompanied by the sound of bullets hitting steel.

The Sergeant shouted "Everyone out, now!"

We all proceeded to quickly exit the vehicle, when it was my turn to dismount I ran out of the back and took cover behind one of the Strykers.

Suddenly I heard someone shout "Tank!" He was killed soon after.

My radio crackled to life and said "All units fall back to the fort, I repeat fall back!"

I ran from behind the Stryker to make a mad dash to the wall of a blown out building. When I was passing a by one of the Strykers the Russian tank destroyed it and it exploded, sending me flying into a dark purple vortex, which closed soon after I entered it. I was never to be seen again.

 **Inside Portal, Same time. (PVT Bolding POV)**

* * *

After the Stryker exploded I was knocked out, luckily my body armor took most of the blow and I was far enough away to avoid serious injury. I woke up while I was flying through a mysterious black tube with purple lines in the walls. I immediately started panicking and noticed that all the gear I had brought to the battle with me was still here. I tried to calm myself down by telling myself that I had just seen my closest friends die, how could this be worse? This thought did not help my mental state. I felt something snap in my mind. I was no longer the happy-go-lucky joking person I was before today. I as now a cold-hearted war veteran that had seen it all. I decided to take a look at my surroundings, I turned around and saw that the explosion from the Stryker had somehow followed me through. I prepared myself for the worst as I saw a blinding white light appear at the end of the tunnel. 'Here we go.' I thought to myself 'This is the end' I closed my eyes and braced for impact just as the explosion touched my back. I hit the light and was catapulted face first into a stone wall as I heard the explosion come through as well. I heard an audible gasp as my vision went blurry and I blacked out.

 **(Histoire POV)**

* * *

What just happened was shocking to say the least, a man in clad in odd patterns had come flying out of a dark purple portal in the wall of our basilicom, quickly followed by a massive explosion. I was the first to regain my senses and yelled

"Well, what are you all standing around for?!" I yelled.

This brought everyone back to reality and the CPUs transformed into their HDD forms. They slowly walked over to the dust cloud that had formed near the point of impact. After a few minutes the dust cloud settled and we saw a man wearing a helmet and clad in bizarre patterns. His clothes were torn in many places and he had many cuts and you could even see some of his bones in some places.

"Get him to a spare bedroom, now!" I ordered.

Compa and IF ran over and picked up the mysterious man. They then walked through the now significantly smaller crowd of people.

"Hurry, he looks like he's about to die!" I exclaimed.

Once we put him in a bed Compa wrapped him with bandages. Now that the man was in stable condition we had some time to process all that had happened in the last hour.

"What the hell was that?!" Noire shouted.

"I do not know, maybe he will be able to us when he wakes up." I replied. Everyone's gaze shifted to the mysterious man, wondering what was to come.

"Well, we'd better leave him alone for a while, he will need time to rest." I said. With that we all walked out of the room, or in my case, floated, and had a long conversation about what could have happened. We came up with nothing useful, only more questions. Around midnight everyone left pondering the events that had transpired, wondering what was to come.

 **3 Weeks Later (PVT Bolding POV)**

* * *

"Ugh… Where the hell am I?" I asked myself, sitting up. I was in an unfamiliar room.

Suddenly two girls walked in, one with blonde hair with a 'C' clip in it and wearing a white sweater, the other had light purple hair with a single clip that looked like… a d-pad? She was wearing a white dress with light purple highlights and a lavender ascot. They froze as they saw me.

'Where the hell am I?!' I thought to myself before reaching to my waist and pulling out my M9 pistol.


End file.
